Various football game organizations have been available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,301; 4,514,975; 5,217,229; and 4,019,737.
The instant invention is directed to improvement over the prior art by providing for chance coordination of movement about a playing field, with movement about a peripheral playing instructional row of spaces.